Naruto Uzumaki: The Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: Many believe that there are only two sides, White and Black. But something is in between - Grey, the color of Balance, and it is how the world should be: Balanced. Because Good and Evil, one cannot exist without the other and it is known as a truth about the world. I'm here to balance the future of Westeros, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms this is my story.
1. The Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms

A Naruto and Game of Thrones Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Game of Thrones TV Series by HBO and the A Song of Ice and Fire book series by the great George R.R. Martin.**

 **A/N: I'll start with Season 1 onwards and will skip episodes to catch up with the ending of Season 7. SPOILER ALERT: #EPICBOATSEX (S7EP07** **)**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warnings: Violence, Very Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content (Yes, I'll try to finally write Lemons)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/TV Series/Bookverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Maelstrom**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Speaking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

" _Different Language._ "

 _"Many believe that there are only two sides, White and Black. But there is something in between - Grey, the color of Balance as for such He told me when I first met him in the emptiness of the Void. I'm lucky enough that I don't live in that world where he lives, from what I have seen, it is very hard to be there as I am him and he is I. We're the same but we are different at the same time. And this is my story."_

 _\- Naruto Uzumaki_

 **Act 1 - Winter is Coming**

 **Chapter 1: The Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms**

 **Story Start.**

 _There was a time when I thought to myself, why do I even bother, I have nothing to gain, I have nothing lose. But then, therein lies the problem - I can't die. I don't know how exactly how and why, but He explained it to me, I'm special and I have a purpose in this world, the bringer of peace, and I'm tired of being the savior of anything, because when they are left alone, they just return to constant squabbling, arguing, backstabbing and the lot. Humans are fickle, mostly, but there are ones who truly fights for the greater good, but there will always be more cunts infesting the world, I don't even know why. But enough of talking about that, I just got back to Westeros after being in Essos for a few months, watching, observing and protecting Daenerys Targaryen from the shadows, the child I sent away all those years ago, oh, that fool brother of hers selling her to this Khal Drogo, I need to get her out of Essos, but when? She is not a queen material, not yet, but one day, maybe, we shall see. But there are many things more important are coming, as I must head to King's Landing soon, as the game has just changed and I must protect the Starks, Ned will be in danger, I should be there with his family because Winter is Coming._

 _-End of Entry, Inn at the Crossroads, 298 AC_

 _ **"Heading to King's Landing now?"**_

 _"Yeah, Varys doesn't send messages unless necessary, besides, I haven't seen the Starks for a year and the reports I've received is nothing good; that prince is the next Mad King the Old and New Gods forbid, I'll kill him myself. Then there's the little Bran falling off a tower, something tells me he didn't fell from that tower, I should know, I taught him how to climb."_

 _ **"Meh, I'd say kill the Mad Prince, he doesn't even look like the fat ass drunk king at all, I bet they're not related."**_

 _"You're too grumpy Kurama, lighten up, but on the side note, yeah, three royal children don't have any Baratheon features at all."_

 _ **"Fuck off Naruto, and on the side note, as I've many times already, that cunt for a queen and her brother are fucking behind fat ass, believe me."**_

 _"Haha, very funny,"_ Naruto said as he stood up from the table he was sitting, wearing his ranger armor, it has some sort of forest motif, a mantle of scales with leaf shapes over his shoulders and over the tunic with golden embroidery that forms graceful patterns elven patterns. Above the forest green tunic is his breastplate that shares the motif of his mantle, made from very special metals, it is very light, like a feather.

It protected his upper body and back, his trousers shared the motif of the tunic, as did his leather bracers and his leather boots. On his back, a quiver can be found that had the same design as his armor, but it is in color white, though, the golden patterns are still there, it was also belted on his shoulders and torso so it didn't move when he traveled or fought. And in his quiver, there were two white knives that are kept in pearl-colored scabbards, the handles are in shape of a living shoot, or a baby plant, and their blades were made from the finest steel and engraved with patterns of vine and runes. They are also honed on the downward side; they were fashioned to be used easily, for quick slashing and stabbing motions. And finally, his longbow is a sight to behold, it was made from Weirwood and it had a white color and golden patterns. This bow was capable of firing at very long distances and was very powerful, and old runes can be also seen in the wood. Above it all is his dark brown cloak that shared the motif of his armor, he then left the Inn and vanished in the night.

 _"Is that a direwolf?"_

* * *

 **- King's Landing: Capital of the Seven Kingdoms**-

Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. He had the classical Baratheon look - black hair and bright blue eyes. He is a very tall man, he was very handsome once, now he is nothing but a shadow of his former self. He gained a significant amount of weight and now a very large man with a wild, thick beard that hid his double chin. His caravan just arrived at King's Landing, the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms, safe and sound. Soon, Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, now Hand of the King to King Robert I Baratheon arrived the courtyard of the Red Keep with his men following him as well as a cart that carries Arya Stark and Sansa Stark, the two daughters of Lord Eddard Stark, and their tutor, Septa Mordane, with their baggage behind. A messenger appeared and came towards Ned.

"Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small council. The honor of your presence is requested." The servant said to Ned who nodded looked towards his daughters before looking back at the servant.

"If you'd like to change into something more appropriate…" The servant said as Eddard looked unamused and he then removed his riding gloves as the servant walked away and he followed him towards the Red Keep. As soon as they entered the Red Keep, however, they were met by Naruto who smiled at Ned and dismissed the servant. Ned got a smile on his face. He is wearing an embroidered green tunic, leather trousers, and leather boots. With one of many swords he possessed sheathed on his left side, and this one is a one-and-a-half-handed Valyrian Steel sword, forged in the Freehold a long time ago; it had a golden scabbard with different patterns on it and a jeweled hilt, there are also small patterns etched on it and runes written on the blade while it's color is white and gold. When it hit an enemy, they will feel the coldness of the blade, at night, it glittered like ice by the light of the stars. It was called _Lightbringer, the Savior of the World_ , no, not the legendary sword, but merely named after it, as this sword was Naruto's and it was forged by him.

"You got fat, Ned." They broke out in laughter as the two friends hugged each other and then parted.

"I heard what happened with Bran and the nasty business at the Kingsroad. I should have been there." Naruto stated to him while the Stark Patriarch nodded grimly.

"You are the Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms, you have more important duties to do, it happened and we can't do anything about it, it's in the past," Ned told him while he just nodded.

"Well, we have a council meeting to attend to, and I just arrived an hour before you did, but I was at the Crossroads Inn a day after you came, but I arrived here earlier, you know my tricks, the usual," Naruto said to Ned who shook his head with a small smile as they went on to walk inside the Red Keep and when they arrived at the throne room, they saw Ser Jaime Lannister, the brother of Queen Cersei Lannister and the Kingslayer, sitting on the steps before the Iron Throne.

"Thank the gods you're here, Stark, and the Lord Guardian too, haven't seen you in a while. About time we have some stern northern leadership Stark and the orderly rule that you bring Uzumaki." Jamie stood and walked towards them.

"About glad to see you're protecting the throne," Ned said to the Kingslayer.

"Sturdy old thing. How many kings' asses have polished it, I wonder. Um, what's the line? The King shits and the Hand wipes." Here is Jamie, beginning with the insults again. But Ned isn't having it.

"Very handsome armor. Not a scratch on it." Ned said to the Lannister who nodded.

"I know. People have been swinging at me for years, but they always seem to miss." Jamie smugly replied.

"You've chosen your opponent's wisely then," Ned replied he wasn't amused but the looks on his face.

Jamie then proceeded to dig up painful memories and made an insult to Ned. The Kingslayer talked about the horrendous deaths of Ned's father and older brother. But Ned had a comeback, as he said that Jamie served the Mad King well when serving was safe and the two left a silenced Kingslayer who was only able to look at them in silence as they left the throne room.

The two walked for a few minutes before they arrived at the council room where the other four people are waiting for them. Lord Varys, the Master of Whisperers, Lord Renly Baratheon, the King's youngest brother and the Master of Law, Lord Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin, and Pycelle, the Grand Maester.

"Lord Stark," greeted Varys as he shook hands with Ned.

"Lord Varys," replied Ned in kind.

"I was grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kingsroad. We are all praying for Prince Joffrey's full recovery."

"A shame you didn't a prayer for the butcher's son," said Ned as he broke his handshake with Varys.

"I wish I was there and maybe it turned out a little bit different, with me kicking Joffrey's ass, gods be damned," said Naruto as he tapped Varys' shoulder as a greeting before moving on to Renly.

"Renly! It is good to see you." Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Ah! The Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms in the flesh. It is good to see you again." Replied by Renly who was then greeted by Ned.

"Renly! You're looking well." Ned said and hugged each other.

"And you look tired from the road. I told them this meeting could wait another day, but -" "But we have a kingdom to look after." Lord Petyr Baelish interrupted Renly.

"I've hoped to meet you for some time, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me."

"She has, Lord Baelish. I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well." Ned said as he removed his cape while Naruto sat beside the silent Grand Maester Pycelle.

"All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collarbone." Baelish said with a smile that can be interpreted by Naruto in many things.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with," Ned replied with a smile on his face, not liking the conversation but he is doing his best to not snap on the shrewd man.

"It wasn't the _man_ that I chose, My Lord. It was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree." Baelish said to Ned whose face lost the smile that he had.

"I humbly beg your pardon, my Lord Stark." Pycelle interrupted the two, so they won't fight verbally.

"Grand Maester." Ned nodded to the old man who nodded back. Naruto leaned back on the chair he is sitting and nodded at the old man beside him.

"How many years has it been? You were a young man." He said.

"And you served another King," Ned replied to the old man as the others looked on.

"Oh, how forgetful of me." As he took something from his pockets. "This belongs to you, now," Pycelle said as he gave the Hand of the King's brooch to Ned who accepted it. "Should we begin?"

"Without the King?" Ned looked around as the others sat down.

"Winter may be coming, but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for my brother. And as usual, the Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms takes his place from time to time." Renly said as he sat down on his respective chair while Naruto nodded and sat as well.

"His Grace has many cares. He entrusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the load." Varys said as Baelish nodded.

"We are the lords of small matters here." The Master of Coin said as Renly handed a scroll to Ned as he sat down on his chair.

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King," Renly said as Varys nodded.

"Mmm, how much?" Petyr asked Ned who answered him.

"40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 to the runner-up, 20,000 to the winning archer," Ned said as he read the parchment.

"Can the Treasury bear such expense?" Pycelle asked Baelish who sighed.

"I'll have to borrow it. The Lannisters will accommodate, I expect. We already owe Lord Tywin 3 million gold. What's another 80,000?" Baelish as Ned looked shocked while Naruto turned his eyes to Baelish and narrowed it.

"Are you telling me the Crown is 3 million in debt?" Ned asked he was rather appalled by the amount.

"I'm telling you, the Crown is _six_ million in debt," Baelish replied.

"How could you let this happen?" Ned turned to the other men who sighed.

"The Master of Coin finds the money. The King and the Hand spend it. The Lannisters are the biggest part of it, but we've also borrowed from Lord Mace Tyrell, the Iron Bank, and several Tyroshi trading cartels. And these days, it was with the Faith. The High Septon haggles worse than a Dornish fishmonger." Baelish explained as Ned isn't going to believe while Naruto began to write something a parchment that he got from who knows where.

"I will not believe Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the realm," Ned argued as Naruto continued to write something.

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice, but I fear His Grace doesn't always listen," Pycelle said, rather tiredly as Naruto shook his head in disappointment as he continued to write a letter and when he finished, he signed it.

"Lord Petyr." Naruto addressed the Master of Coin who looked at him, just like the rest of men did, and they saw his eyes are closed.

"Take this, and bring to the Bank of King's Landing. It should cover the entire debt of the Crown, seven million gold dragons. Three for the Lannisters, the other three for the rest of the debts, and the remaining one is my donation to the Treasury." He gave the parchment that he has written to Baelish, but Naruto didn't let go until he opened his eyes, looking straight into Baelish's eyes.

"And do not even think of taking a single coin from it, because if you do, I'll know it immediately," Naruto said with a few hints of whatever Petyr is doing with the money of the Crown, this made the Master of Coin worried. "I knew of the debt to the Iron Bank, as I was in Braavos a few weeks past, and I know the Lannisters is one of the few rich Houses that the Crown can borrow large sums of money from unless you're borrowing from someone else."

 _"One of the most dangerous players in this game… and he's very powerful. A huge threat."_ Baelish thought before nodding as Naruto let go of the parchment.

"How did you come by with such a large amount of money?" Ned asked with curiosity, and so does the others.

"I have my own businesses across the Seven Kingdoms and Essos, plus, I have my ways." They all accepted his answer and they then continued to talk about the plans for the coming days, though, Naruto wasn't finished. "Let's just say, the Lannisters is not the richest family around."

 _"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, too much headache for me to think about."_

* * *

Arya Stark and Sansa Stark are pissed. Both weren't in great moods, and both are angry at the same person - Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Little Arya stabbed the food repeatedly with her knife and it started to annoy Sansa as much as she agreed with her sister.

"Enough of that young lady. Eat your food." Septa Mordane said to Arya but she continued stabbing the food.

"I'm practicing," replied the youngest Stark daughter.

"For what?" Sansa asked.

"The Prince."

"Arya Stark!" The septa exclaimed but Arya paid her no mind.

"He's a liar and a coward. You know what he did! He killed my friend! I wish Naruto was here." Arya answered in an angry fashion as she stuck the knife on the table.

"Enough!" Septa Mordane stood up and she had Arya up as Naruto with Ned following him walked in.

"What's happening here?" Ned asked as they all looked at him.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady," said Mordane to Ned while Naruto chuckled.

"Like her aunt Lyanna, a fierce young woman," voiced Naruto to them and the girls looked at him.

"Naruto!" The Stark sisters jumped out of their table and ran towards Naruto before they buried their faces on his chest, or in Arya's situation, his abdomen because she is rather small.

"Hello, my little wolves." He greeted them.

"Go to your room. We'll speak later." Ned said, but Arya is reluctant and looked at Naruto.

"Go on, Arya, we'll talk later," Naruto said with a small smile as the girl nodded and went to her room. Ned then handed a wrapped box to Sansa.

"That's for you, love," Ned said as he sat down while Naruto stood behind Sansa as she opened the box. It revealed to be a very beautiful jeweled necklace, Sansa smiled brightly as she saw the beautiful gift. The necklace as several jewels, specifically, emerald, ruby, amethyst, and sapphire.

"Your father originally thought to buy you a doll as moving here is a quite a change, but I reminded him that you haven't played with dolls since you were eight so I told him that we'll get you a necklace and there you have it," Naruto said as he took the necklace from the box and placed it around Sansa's neck. She hugged Naruto then Ned.

"I'm glad you like it." The Stark patriarch smiled at his daughter.

"I love it. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said before she ran away from the room and left a stunned Septa and two amused men.

"I told you she'd like it," Naruto said as he turned to Ned who nodded as they went towards Arya's room to check on her.

"May we come in?" Ned said as Arya opened the door of her room, Ned also saw Arya's sword while Naruto made an _'oops'_ on his head. When they entered, Naruto closed the door as Arya stepped back.

"Whose sword is that?" Ned asked.

"Mine." The little girl said.

"Give it to me." Arya reluctantly gave the sword to Ned who inspected it while Naruto sat on a chair.

"I know this maker's mark. This is Mikken's work. Where did you get this?" Ned said as he looked on her daughter but she remained quiet.

"Jon had it made for you, I'm guessing?" Naruto said as the two looked at him.

"How did you know about that?" Arya asked him while Ned looked at his youngest daughter as he sat on Arya's bedroom chest.

"Before I left you a year ago, Jon and I thought we might get you a sword, and there you have it." He answered as Ned looked at him.

"Don't look at me like Ned, it was a gift for her and she deserves it you know. You have a little fighter here and she knows where the pointy end should be stick on." Ned chuckled as he sat on Arya's bedroom chest, while also motioning to Arya to sit beside him.

"Now what do you want with this?" Ned asked as he looked at Arya.

"It's called Needle." She said.

"Oh, a blade with a name. And who are you hoping to skewer with Needle? Your sister?" Ned amusedly asked while Arya smiled, but her face turned sad.

"I was trying to learn. I asked Mycah to practice with me. I asked him. It was my fault."

"No, sweet girl. No, no, you didn't kill the butcher's boy." Ned comforted her.

"I hate them! I hate all of them. The Hound, the Queen, and the King, and Joffrey."

"Shh, darling, listen to me. I know this is hard for you. The life here and in Winterfell are very different. I know that. Your father is now the Hand of the King, he needs to be careful with his movements. The strain of the job that he was put in is very hard and one wrong move, bad things will follow. I lived long enough to see all kinds of humans and all kinds of dangers. Their words might hurt you, but those words make those people lesser than they are. Now, young _lady_ , calm down and watch your surroundings, do not do anything rash, and if your father will allow it, I can have Syrio Forel to teach you, now I have some business to attend, I shall see you later." The Stark nodded while the young Arya calmed down. Naruto then vanished into the air.

* * *

Lady Catelyn Stark, wife of Eddard arrived in King's Landing with Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-of-arms of Winterfell. Naruto learned that they were coming here and he shadowed them from above, hidden in plain sight.

"Are you sure about this, milady?" Rodrick asked as Cat answered him.

"It's been nine years since I step foot in the capital, and no one knew who I was the last time I came either," Cat said as they saw two Gold Cloaks rode up to them.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Lady Stark. Would you mind following us?" One of the guards asked.

"I would, but we've done nothing wrong," Cat answered.

"We've been instructed to escort you into the city," The second guard said.

"Instructed? I don't know who's providing your instructions, but-" "Follow me, Lady Stark," The first guard interrupted her and handed her a parchment.

They did what the guard told them and they followed the guards to one of the brothels of King's Landing, and Naruto knew immediately who gave the order as he only knew two persons that can know about Cat arriving at King's Landing. And he was right, using his invisibility jutsu, he followed them, he found Petyr Baelish.

 _"Petyr Baelish."_ And voila, when they entered a private room. They saw Baelish with two whores sitting beside him.

"Cat! Go on. Go upstairs." Baelish greeted Cat and told the prostitutes to go upstairs.

"You little worm!" Cat shouted as she threw the parchment to Baelish who dodged it. "You take me for some back-alley Sally you can drag into a-" She was interrupted when two whores entered but were quickly sent away by Baelish.

"I meant no disrespect, to you of all people," Baelish said.

"How dare you bring me in a brothel?! Have you lost your mind?" Cat demanded.

"No one will come looking for you here. Isn't that what you wanted? I'm truly sorry for the locale." Baelish explained.

"How did you know I was coming to King's Landing?" Cat asked as Baelish pointed at the entrance where Lord Varys entered.

"A dear friend of mine."

"Lady Stark." Varys greeted.

"Lord Varys?" Cat said, her face shows that she isn't amused.

"To see you again after so many years is a blessing. Your poor hands." Varys said as he touched Cat's hand but she wasn't amused and pulled it from his hands. "How did you know I was coming?"

"Knowledge is my trade, My Lady. Now, for as why you are here, I have no idea." Varys answered as Naruto cracked a smile. Varys may be the Master of Whisperers, but Naruto has nature itself and his intelligence network is everywhere. On the sky, on the streets, beneath the ground, on the walls, everywhere, and is far more superior that Varys' network.

"That is a matter of private importance, which do not need your presence, Lord Varys." Naruto appeared behind the curtain much to their surprise and Varys nodded, he got Naruto's wording and understood it. It means Naruto will take over.

"Of course, Lord Guardian." Varys bowed and left.

"Hello Cat, Ser Rodrik." Cat looked at him with surprise, they hugged then shook hands with Ser Rodrik.

Cat then proceeded to talk about the events in Winterfell while Baelish listened on as Naruto kept himself quiet, the same can be said for Sir Rodrik.

"Do you whose dagger this is?" Cat asked Baelish.

"There's only one dagger like this in all of the Seven Kingdoms. It's mine." Baelish stated as Cat and Rodrik looked shocked while Naruto listened carefully.

"Yours?" Cat asked.

"At least it was, until the tournament on Prince Joffrey's last Nameday. I bet on Ser Jamie in the jousting, as any sane man would. When the Knight of the Flowers unseated him, I lost this dagger." Baelish said as they listened.

"To whom?" Cat asked.

"Tyrion Lannister. The Imp." Baelish stated as Naruto then thought.

 _"He's lying through his teeth; this snake will die soon."_

 _ **"Yep, now, if we could just read his mind and be done with it."**_

 _"Soon Kurama, soon."_

 _ **"We need to tell Ned soon."**_

 _"And I will, but not now, information is still needed,"_ Naruto said to Kurama. Naruto knows that Littlefinger was far too fond of Catelyn, he is planning something, and it is nothing good. And Naruto intends to find out everything.

Later that day, an angry Ned found himself inside the same brothel Littlefinger brought Cat to hide her from the City's watchful eyes. However, there was a small altercation between Ned and Petyr before they entered the brothel. Now, Ned is trying to find out why did she come here.

"Suggesting that Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother tried to kill your son is treason," explained Petyr to Ned and Cat, as the Stark patriarch frowned at his words, as Naruto told him once that many can be deceived by appearances, and he knew better now than to trust a snake.

"We have proof! We have the blade!" Catelyn protested but Petyr shook his head.

"And Lord Tyrion will simply say it was stolen from him. From what you told me, the one man who could is the assassin, and he has no throat thanks to your son's wolf." countered Petyr with Ned reluctantly agreeing.

"Petyr has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me Ned, and I know he would never betray my trust," said Catelyn with Ned looking from her to Petyr with a face he couldn't read.

 _"He's like a snake as Naruto said. You wouldn't think of it by his mere appearance, truly, appearances can be deceiving."_ thought Ned while knowing he would have to keep his distance from Littlefinger in the ways of trusting him.

"I'll try to keep you alive. At least for her sake. A fool's task I will admit, but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything she asks." said Petyr with his smile with Ned wanting to punch the man but showing incredible restraint.

"I won't forget this. You are a true friend," said Catelyn happily in the belief she could trust her childhood friend.

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." joked Petyr with a small smile. Ned wasn't amused in the slightest.

* * *

- **The Red Keep, Queen's Chambers** -

One of Naruto's clone shadowed Jaime Lannister that night, and to his surprise, he knocked and came into the Queen's chambers. The clone phased through the wall while cloaking himself and he then began to record the upcoming conversation between the Queen and her brother.

"How could you be so stupid?" Cersei asked her brother angrily.

"Calm down," Jamie replied.

"He's a child – 10 years old. What were you thinking?" She said to him.

"I was thinking of us. You're a bit late to start complaining about it now. What has the boy told them?" Her brother asked.

"Nothing. He said nothing. He remembers nothing." Cersei quietly said.

"Then what are you raving about?" Jamie complained.

"What if it comes back to him? If he tells his father what he saw – "

"We'll say he was lying. We'll say he was dreaming. We'll say whatever we like. I think we can outfox a 10-year-old." Jaime interrupted his sister.

"And my husband?" Cersei asked.

"I'll go to war with him if I have to. They can write a ballad about us: The War for Cersei's Cunt." Jamie jested and he got slapped him hard on his face. She tried to hit him again but Jaime caught her arm and spun her around then hugged her close.

"Let me go." She said.

"Never."

"Let me go." She repeated.

"The boy won't talk. And if he does, I'll kill him. Him, Ned Stark, the King, that whiskered Guardian – the whole bloody lot of them, until you and I are the only people left in this world." Jamie whispered to her, with that the clone left with recording, and he knows that this piece of information is very vital and the Lannister's days of control are coming to an end.

* * *

- **Vaes Dothrak, Dothraki Sea, Essos** -

Daenerys Targaryen and Viserys Targaryen, widely known as last of the Targaryens in the world ride with the Dothraki horde towards Vaes Dothrak, the only city in the Dothraki Sea. The horde then rode up to the Horse Gate, the entrance to the city marked by two large statues depicting a pair of rearing stallions.

"Vaes Dothrak… the city of the horselords." Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, exiled from Westeros in the past, told the siblings as Daenerys stared in awe but her older brother wasn't impressed.

"A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs! Is this the best these savages can do?" Viserys said to them as they entered the city.

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages." Daenerys told her brother but he wasn't having any of it.

"They're _my_ people, and I'll call them what I like! This is _my_ army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." He said back at her as he rode on ahead and the horde soon followed.

"If my brother _was_ given an army of Dothraki, could you go and conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" Daenerys asked Jorah who answered her.

"The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink." He told her.

"But if they did?" Daenerys asked Jorah who contemplated for a moment before giving her an answer.

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different."

"And you know these men?" She asked him.

"Some of them, yes. I fought beside them once, long ago. Now Ned Stark, the Warden of the North, wants my head. He drove me away from my land." He replied before he continued.

"But he isn't the main problem."

"Who is?"

"Lord Naruto Uzumaki, the Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms, he has the appearance of a young adult man but no one knows his true age. He is the most dangerous man in the Seven Kingdoms and he will do anything to protect the peace of the Realm, he serves no King and House but travels around to keep the peace in the Seven Kingdoms, he was neutral during Robert's Rebellion." Mormont told Daenerys who contemplated his answer.

"How big a problem is he compared to Ned Stark and the Usurper?" She asked him and he answered her immediately.

"The worst. In getting the favor of the people, he is known through the Seven Kingdoms, and all the common folk loves him for his acts of making sure they live peacefully, they sing praises of him and the people follow him. In combat, he is every soldier's nightmare because of his strength, cunning, and speed, as well as his prowess with magic that I saw firsthand during the Greyjoy Rebellion…" Jorah trailed as Daenerys looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"What happened?"

"When the Castle of Pyke was breached, Thoros of Myr charged in, waving his flaming sword with me and Naruto following shortly. All soldiers that attacked Naruto got shredded into pieces with that spinning blue orb he used at them, if not, then they were cut in half with his Valyrian steel sword coated with the wind, or that is what he told me. And not once that blood dirtied his armor, he was too fast and killed many, no one could touch him, he was unstoppable." Jorah answered her.

"And, they say that he was the one that sent you here in Essos before Stannis Baratheon was able to take Dragonstone. He carried you as a newborn infant and sent you away with your brother during that night." He finished, leaving Daenerys to contemplation.

Daenerys thought to herself that if what Jorah told her is true, then this Naruto Uzumaki would be the biggest problem they will have if they try to attack Westeros. Now, she began to think of many ways how to remove him from the picture or possibly, turn him to her side, as she thought because he did save her from an early death when she was just born.

 _"Daenerys Targaryen, she's has grown to be a very beautiful woman just like Rhaella... the child I sent away all those years ago, ends up as a bloody wife of a Khal. That fool Viserys will die soon, forgive me Rhaella."_ A reinforced clone sent by Naruto to watch over Daenerys thought as he shadowed the khalasar through Vaes Dothrak.

* * *

The Small Council gathered at the Council Room inside the Red Keep, as usual, Robert is not in attendance and Ned, as the Hand leads the council with Naruto, being the Guardian having a personal autonomy that cannot be removed by anyone but the king, also has a place in the council.

"It's the Hand's tournament that's causing all this trouble, My Lords." Ned rubbed his forehead in annoyance at the reports he been receiving as the Commander of the City Watch, Janos Slynt said to them.

"The _King's_ Tournament. I assure you The Hand wants no part of it." Ned stated to the captain.

"Call it what you will Lord Stark, sir, the city is packed with people and more flooding in every day. Last night, we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings, and a drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters." Janos Slynt stated as Varys shook his head.

"Dreadful," Varys said.

"If you can't keep the King's peace, perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can." Renly Baratheon stated to him.

"I need more men." The commander said to them.

"You'll get 50. Lord Baelish will see it paid for." Ned said to him.

"I will?" Lord Petyr Baelish looked at Ned.

"You found the money for a champion's purse, you can find money to keep the peace. Lord Naruto gave you the money to pay off the Crown's debts with an extra million gold dragons, use it wisely. I'll also give you 20 of my household guards till the crowds have left." Ned said while Varys looked at him.

"Thank you, My Lord Hand, sir. They will be put to good use." Janos bowed at Ned, and before he walked out, Naruto added a note.

"And just a side note Commander Slynt, I trained several City Watch guards so they can secure and protect the city properly, they answer to me, and make sure the King's peace is fully enforced or we may go into contemplation whether we remove you from your post or not, do you understand?" Naruto said and stared with his piercing blue eyes at Janos who nodded.

"I understand Lord Guardian." He bowed and walked out of the chambers.

"The sooner this is over, the better," Ned said before he took a drink from his cup.

"The realm prospers from such events, My Lord. They give the great a chance at glory, and the lowly a respite from their woes," said the Master of Whisperers to Ned.

"And every inn in the city is full and the whores are walking bow-legged," Petyr said to them.

"I'm sure the tourney puts coins in many a pocket. Now… if there's nothing else, My Lords?" Ned asked as Renly walked out immediately, Varys bowed before leaving, Littlefinger also bowed and left, Naruto stood up, while Grand Maester Pycelle stood up as well.

"Oh, this heat. On days like this, I envy you Northerners your summer snows." Pycelle said as he began to slowly walk away, but Ned stopped him.

"Until tomorrow, My Lords-"

"I've been hoping to talk to you about Jon Arryn."

"Lord Arryn? Oh, his death was a great sadness to all of us. I took personal charge of his care, but I could not save him. His sickness struck him very hard and very fast. I saw him in my chambers just the night before he passed. Lord Jon often came to me for counsel." Pycelle answered Ned as Naruto listened, he has also done an investigation at Jon's death, he had a clone that watched over King's Landing when the former Hand died and his clone immediately performed a thorough autopsy of Jon's body and Naruto only needs to fix his papers and a few more evidence to complete his investigation, and he doesn't like where the evidence is leading to.

"Why? Ned asked.

"I have been Grand Maester for many years. Kings and Hands have come to me for advice since-" "What did Jon want the night before he died?" Ned interrupted Pycelle who answered him.

"Oh, he came inquiring after a book." The old Grand Maester replied.

"A book? What book?" Ned asked him.

"Oh, I fear it would be of little interest to you, My Lords. A ponderous Tome." Pycelle said to them.

"No, I'd like to read it," Ned said to him.

With that, Pycelle led them to his office and he got the book Jon Arryn wanted. It was a large leather-bound book and it looked quite aged.

"The Lineages and History of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, with descriptions of many high lords and noble ladies and their children." Ned the opened the book and read over a few pages of different Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, notably House Umber, House Targaryen, House Baratheon and others.

"Harkon Umber, first of his name, born to Lord Hother Umber and Lady Amaryllis Umber in the 183rd year after Aegon's Landing, at the Last Hearth. Blue of the eye, brown of hair, and fair complected died in his 14th year of a wound sustained in a bear hunt." Ned read a few descriptions while Naruto asked Pycelle.

"Why would Jon want a history book?" Naruto asked.

"As I said, My Lord, a ponderous read."

"Did Jon Arryn tell you what he wanted with it?" Ned asked him.

"He did not, My Lord. And I did not presume to ask." Pycelle answered as he sat on his desk.

"Well, Jon's death… did he say anything to you during his final hours?" Ned asked Pycelle who replied.

"Nothing of import, My Lord. Oh- there was one phrase he kept repeating: The seed is strong. I think it was."

"The seed is strong?"

"Mm."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, the dying mind is a demented mind, Lord Stark. For all the weight they're given, last words are usually significant as their first words." Pycelle said to Ned.

"And you're quite certain he died of a natural illness?" Ned asked him while looking down at the book.

"What else could it be?" Pycelle asked.

"Poison," stated by Ned to him.

"A disturbing thought. No, no, no, I don't think it likely. The Hand was loved by all. What sort of man would dare?"

"I've heard it said that poison is a woman's weapon," Ned stated to him.

"Yes, women, cravens, and eunuchs. Did you know that Lord Varys is a eunuch?" Pycelle asked.

"Everybody knows that," Ned replied.

"Yes, yes, of course. How that sort of _person_ found himself on the King's Council, I will never know," said the Grand Maester to them as Ned closed the book and carried it.

"We've taken enough of your time, thank you. We'll see our way out." Ned bid farewell to the Grand Maester and walked out of the office with Naruto to return to their quarters.

Naruto and Ned walked up to the stairs and saw Arya balanced on one foot at the top of a staircase. Naruto chuckled while Ned looked at her.

"Syrio says a water dancer can stand on one toe for hours." She said at them.

"It's a hard fall down these steps," Ned told her.

"Syrio says every hurt is a lesson, and every lesson makes you better," Arya said and smiled at them.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be chasing cats."

"Cats?" Ned asked, then muttered. "Syrio says."

"He says every swordsman should study cats. They're quiet as shadows and as light as feathers. You have to be quick to catch them." She said to them while Naruto nodded.

"He's right you know, but, just stay clear of the claws," Naruto said at her as a quick warning.

"Now that Bran's awake, will come and live with us?" She asked them.

"That's up to him, but he needs to recover first, however, I'm sure he doesn't want to leave Robb by himself now that Jon has taken the Black, even though he shouldn't have to," Naruto told her before he began walking away.

"Now get back to your training, soon I'll train you myself." Excitedly, Arya continued to do what she was doing, and she can't wait for Naruto to train her.

* * *

- **Naruto's Room, the Red Keep** **-**

 _Dear Sister,_

 _This is Lysa and I have fled King's Landing with my son the night after the murder of my dearest husband Jon. Yes, you've read right, Jon was murdered… by the Lannisters and they are vying for the throne. The King is in danger Cat. Do not let anyone read this letter except you, not even your husband or that man. I'm already signing my death warrant by just writing this letter, therefore, do not let anyone read this. Burn it right after you read it._

 _Be careful, from your sister,_

 _Lysa_

 _"Hmm, an interesting piece of information don't you think?"_ Naruto asked Kurama as he read the deciphered letter that Lysa Arryn, Jon Arryn's wife, sent to Winterfell before the King traveled back south with the Starks.

 _ **"Yeah, but full of lies though, I'd be interesting to see what this Lysa if you are to extract information personally from her."**_

 _"We're not killing anyone we take information from, idiot."_

 _ **"Come to think of it, that woman, Lysa, was obsessed with Littlefinger, we've stayed in King's Landing before Jon Arryn died. Go look at the notes written by your clone here."**_ And that he did, Naruto then began to read the books that he left for his clones in the capital to write about every interesting fact that can affect the future of the Seven Kingdoms. And there is one entry that answered everything about Jon's Arryn's death.

 _\- Lysa Arryn obtained a bottle of rare poison - Tears of Lys, and it was Petyr Baelish who gave it to her. I saw her with him at the secret of the night._

 _\- Jon Arryn met with Grand Maester Pycelle, asked about a book:_ _The Lineages and History of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, I watched the Hand read through the descriptions of the people that belonged to House Baratheon, and he was reading about specific members of House Baratheon and their distinct features - black hair, blue eyes._

 _\- The following night, Lysa Arryn came to his room, holding a cup of wine, she has already poured in the poison before coming, the two talked about their son and on how Lysa continuously dotes on Robin, she left soon after and Jon continued to read to the House Baratheon, then moved to the pages that contain descriptions of members and distinct features of House Lannister - golden hair and emerald green eyes. By this time, he already emptied his wine cup and a realization dawned on him, and almost immediately, he took a parchment and began to write a letter, he finished his letter and folded it above his desk, and he made another copy, after that he stood up, left the room with the book and the original letter after that I took the copy letter, then followed him._

 _\- He met again with Pycelle and returned the book, but almost immediately after he returned the book, he collapsed, gasping for air, and muttering his last words repeatedly - the seed is strong until he died. Pycelle took the original letter and hid it._

 _\- Lysa came in and was in shock, but I can sense she was faking it. Later that night, she fled the capital with her son._

 _\- Pycelle read the letter and immediately gave it to the Queen, she read it and burned it almost immediately._

 _NOTE: Jon Arryn's letter is sealed on the back of this page, read it, boss._

 _"Holy shit."_

 _ **"Holy shit indeed, now go read the letter."**_ And with that, he unsealed the parchment from behind the page and began to read it.

 _Your Grace,_

 _I have been curious about many things, and as such, I couldn't stop myself to look at your children, Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, and Prince Tommen. And when I look at them, very carefully, I couldn't help but look twice at them, because they don't have any distinct features that you have._

 _I must apologize, but I have been inquiring about your bastard children that live inside the city, and all I can say is that they all possess the same features, black hair, and blue eyes. Especially this one boy named Gendry, from Tobho Mott's shop, a blacksmith. He looks almost exactly like you did when you were at his age, he is your son, I have no doubt._

 _Therefore, I have asked Grand Maester Pycelle to borrow a book called 'The_ _Lineages and History of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms', I've read through the House Baratheon section and saw that all the children of high lords possess Baratheon features - black hair and blue eyes, then I read through House Lannister, and what they all have is golden hair and emerald green eyes._

 _What could this mean? I asked myself, then I remembered the bastard children you had in King's Landing, they all look like you, then I saw royal children, they all have golden hair and emerald green eyes, your seed is strong, but they do not have any features that belong to you at all, in fact, they all look like the Queen and Ser Jaime, the resemblance is uncanny. Then it came to me, the shocking truth - they are not your children._

 _Therefore, I have on good authority that Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, and Prince Tommen, are not of your blood and therefore not your children. They are the Queen's bastard with whom? I believe with her own brother, Ser Jaime Lannister. You have no legitimate heirs to the throne, only your brother Stannis, and following him, Renly._

 _I apologize for this harsh truth._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Jon Arryn, The Hand of the King_

 _"Holy sweet Seven, I have to show this to Ned soon. This is Jon's writing and no one could dispute it. Cersei and Jamie are fucked."_

 _ **"They are, but what's going to happen to the children?"**_

 _"We'll decide when we get there, but maybe kill Joffrey, he's an ass."_

 _ **"He is an ass? What a fucking understatement, he's a fucking psychopath, a sadistic fucker, and one son of a bitch."**_

 _"Do you always have to curse?"_

 _ **"No. I just felt that's natural."**_

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of my new story, and as you may have noticed, it uses dialogues from the TV episodes, and that's to be expected because I find no better lines than the ones used in the show.**

 **Pairings: (Choose one)**

 **Naruto x Daenerys Targaryen?**

 **Naruto x Arianne Martell?**

 **Naruto x Margaery Tyrell?**

 **Naruto x Sansa Stark?**

 **Naruto x Harem?**


	2. The Wheel Spins

Thursday, 4 July 2019

4:00 AM AEST – Australian Eastern Standard Time GMT+10

A Naruto and Game of Thrones Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Game of Thrones TV Series by HBO and the A Song of Ice and Fire book series by George R.R. Martin who should finish The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring.**

 **A/N: So, Game of Thrones has ended, but what a cluster of a mess those last few episodes was, starting from S8E3 up to the Finale S8E6. But if we're honest, Game of Thrones started to go down the drain since Season 5.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warnings: Violence, Very Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content (Yes, I'll try to finally write Lemons)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/TV Series/Bookverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Maelstrom**

 **"Jutsus/** **Time change** **/** **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Speaking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"Who said I called myself the Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms? I didn't ask for it. It was the Conqueror that asked me to become the Guardian of his kingdoms so that the King's Peace is observed, and it stuck, that and Visenya slept in my bed after she presented the idea to me just days after I defeated her in a decisive duel. What? Stop looking at me like that, Ned."_

 _\- Naruto Uzumaki_

 **Act 1 - Winter is Coming**

 **Chapter 2: The Wheel Spins**

 **Story Start.**

 _Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms, damn that Aegon Targaryen, I should have never accepted his offer to watch over the kingdoms to maintain peace in his stead. Shouldn't that title be for the Night's Watch? I mean they're the ones that guard the kingdoms against White Walkers, but those assholes have been missing for thousands of years, now it's just your usual Free Folk. It's just what they say - once something has vanished after a long time, many would say they never happened. Truths became legends, legends become a myth until it comes knocking on their doorsteps._

 _-End of Entry, Red Keep, 298 AC_

* * *

- **The roof of the Red Keep** -

King's Landing… Capital of the Seven Kingdoms, but not more than 5 years ago, the city used to stench badly, due to poor maintenance of plumbing which the sea breeze made worse, and the overpopulation did not help the matter, but, when the Guardian finally got the chance, he began to implementing strict changes to the city, to improve the quality of life, and it's working, albeit slowly, but working.

Naruto sat atop the Red Keep, atop the Tower of the Hand and watched as the bustling city moved on its daily life under the morning sun. He watched the streets below and the battlements on the walls, and the ships that came to and fro the Blackwater Bay, until a voice spoke behind him.

"Hmm… 'tis quite a city," said a hooded man of similar build to Naruto, but the identity of the man was obscured by a hood and a mask.

Naruto remained silent for a moment before he replied. "Aye, indeed, it is."

"What brings you here?" asked Naruto without any glance towards the other man.

"A visit perchance, and I heard from Him that you may be facing quite a predicament soon," said the man, while Naruto sighed in agreement.

"Yes, I can feel it, but did He used the Crystal Tower again?"

"Nay. He's slowly releasing His full powers once more," replied the hooded man who walked forward and stood beside Naruto.

"I see, well, maybe I will have to call on that favour soon…"

The hooded man glanced down to him and saw that he was deep in thought, then asked. "Truly?"

"Your Legions… on land and seas, I may require their aid soon, as I've no standing army myself."

The hooded man nodded and said, "I see… then I shall begin preparations once I return, and I will await your word, and… I will bring her; she misses you terribly."

Naruto need not reply, for he knew he was already alone, and he knew trouble brewed far and wide, and across the sea, and not a moment too soon, he must be ready.

* * *

- **Gardens of the Red Keep** -

Days have passed after Naruto read the entry of his clone, he also read other letters in King's Landing and sorts out all the documents about Jon Arryn's death, as well as who pushed Bran Stark from the tower and the foiled assassination of the Stark boy afterward. He just needed to show his evidence to Ned, as well as Robert, plus the findings of his clone wrote on his book, with it the Queen is going down, and with her brother too, plus saving Tyrion Lannister from a bad situation.

"I hear you're reading a boring book," said Lord Baelish as he, Ned, and Naruto walk through the gardens of the Red Keep.

"Pycelle talks too much," replied Ned with a shook of his head.

"Oh, he never stops. Do you know Ser Hugh of the Vale?" the Master of Coin asked while Ned shook his head no.

"Jon Arryn's squire, how did he become a knight?" Naruto asked much to the surprise of Littlefinger, but he didn't answer, he just shrugged.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ned asked.

"I promised Cat that I'd help you." He replied.

"Where is Ser Hugh? I'll speak to him." Ned asked Littlefinger who replied immediately.

"A singularly bad idea. Do you see that little boy over there?" Baelish glanced down a tree where a boy was playing in the dirt.

"One of Varys' little birds. The Spider has taken a great interest in your comings and goings. Now look there. That gardener, that one belongs to the Queen. And do you see that septa, pretending to read her book?" Baelish asked Ned who answered.

"Varys or the Queen?"

"No, she's one of mine," Baelish said to him as Ned realized that he was surrounded by spies, then Naruto butted in the conversation, having remained silent during the conversation.

"Do you see that Mockingbird at the tree Littlefinger?" Naruto pointed at the bird sitting on the tree that seems to be watching the surroundings carefully and they all looked at it.

"That one is mine, you see, animals make great spies if you can talk to them," Naruto said as Littlefinger froze a little bit as if what Naruto says is true, then he can have small animals follow you without you even knowing. In truth, that bird has a seal that allowed Naruto to know if something interesting happened via a special scroll that Naruto carried in his person, it has some sort of trigger that would tell him if one of his many spies has transmitted data, and speaking of which, a little bird sent him a word that Jaime did indeed push Bran because ravens were nested there and they all have Naruto's seal, so that he can keep track of the events on Winterfell.

"Really?" Ned asked.

"Yes, they send messages from time to time, and these days, they've set a bunch of rather interesting findings and facts," he said to Ned while Petyr listened.

"Such as?" the Hand of the King asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen is with Viserys Targaryen and Ser Jorah Mormont in Vaes Dothrak, the city of horselords. Khal Drogo brought them there."

"And what are they doing there?" Petyr asked.

"It won't be a secret if I tell you, besides she's nothing of import for now. The Dothraki has no plans of sailing across the Narrow Sea… for now at least," he replied to them, but Ned noticed something.

"For now? What do you mean?"

"Anything is possible Ned, remember, expect the unexpected so that you will always be ready."

* * *

- **Tower of the Hand, Ned's Office** -

"The timing of Jon's death is too much a coincidence with his acquisition of this book.

"Jon Arryn was looking for Robert's bastards, that's the most concrete fact I've gotten from the pieces of information that was delivered to me," said the Guardian as they sat inside in the Hand's office, but not before he placed silencing seals around the office.

"What for?" Ned asked him.

"I have a gist of why, and it's quite concrete."

"Why? Can you tell me." Ned asked Naruto who took a sip of water with his cup before he answered the Hand.

"He was comparing how Robert's bastards looked like compared to their father, I mean, remember that girl Robert fathered years ago when you were still fostered by Jon? Mya Stone is her name, right? They look pretty much similar." Naruto told Ned who went silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I remember the kid, but what is the purpose of Jon looking for Robert's bastards?" The Stark patriarch asked.

"Don't you see it, Jon was comparing how Robert's bastards look compare to their father, I received word that the last place Jon visited was Tobho Mott's shop. Maybe we should go there and have a look, and I'll have a clone shadow your daughters just to be safe and bring Jory with us," said Naruto and Ned agreed, but said that they will ride later after he talks to Ser Hugh.

* * *

- **Tobho Mott's Shop, Street of Steel** -

"Truly?" asked Naruto as they rode up to the Street of Steel, flanked by Jory on his right and Lord Stark on his left.

"Aye, my lord, he said he'd be glad to talk to the Hand himself, he's a knight, you see," replied Jory while Ned shook his head.

"Ah, a knight. They strut around like roosters down here. Even the ones who have never seen an arrow coming their way," criticized Ned while Jory looked around cautiously as there are many armed men around them as they went on their own ways.

"We shouldn't be here my lords, there's no telling who has eyes where," said Jory while Naruto agreed, but they had no choice.

"Yes, that's true, but don't worry Jory, my own eyes and ears watch us in plain sight, you're both safe, so long as I'm with you," replied Naruto and Jory nodded in thanks, he knows the Guardian is a good man, while Ned unmounted himself.

"Let them look," he said as they stopped in front of a large shop, taller than any buildings in the Street of Steel. Its entrance flanked by two stone knights in red armor. Ebony and weirwood carving can be found on its double doors.

-Line Break-

"The former hand did call on me, my lords, several times," said Mott, who wore a velvet coat embroidered with silver hammers.

"I regret to say he did not honour me with his patronage," the master smith finished while the two lords nodded.

"What did Lord Arryn want?" asked the Hand and Tobho answered him.

"He always came to see the boy."

Ned narrowed his eyes and asked the same thing to the master smith and the blacksmith obeyed.

"Gendry!" called the Qohorik master and a young man of similar age to Robb Stark came towards them; he was tall and muscled for his age, and has blue eyes and thick, black hair.

"Here he is. Strong for his age. He works hard," praised the smith.

Ned's eyes widened for a moment as he observed the young man, and Naruto did his own observations as well, and both concluded the same thing. But before they can move with their thoughts, Tobho told Gendry to show them something.

"Show them the helmet you made, lad." And the lad went back and took something like the two lords formulated thoughts.

The boy came back with steel helm shaped like a bull's head, that and with two curved horns. Naruto looked at the helm and saw that it was raw steel, unpolished, but without any doubt, expertly shaped.

"This is fine work," praised Ned.

"It's not for sale," said the boy and Tobho Mott looked horrified.

"Boy, this is the King's Hand! If his lordship wants the helm -"

"I made it for me," the boy said stubbornly as he interrupted his master.

"A thousand pardons, my lord," said the master hurriedly to Ned who shook his head.

"There's nothing to forgive," replied Ned.

"When Lord Arryn came to visit you, what did you talk about?"

"He just asks me questions is all, milord."

"What sort of questions?"

The boy shrugged before his master gave him a nod to answer. "About my work at first, if I was being treated well if I liked it here. Then, he started asking me about my mother. Who she was, what she looked like?"

"What did you tell him?" Ned asked.

"She died when I was little. She had yellow hair, and sometimes, she used to sing to me," explained Gendry while Ned nodded.

"Look at me." The apprentice lifted his face, then Ned fully realized the truth; in the shape of the boy's head, the black hair, and the eyes like blue ice. _"I see it… Robert's face…"_

"Get back to work, lad," said Ned as he handed the helm back to Gendry who walked back to his workbench.

"If the day ever comes when the boy would rather wield a sword than forge one, you send him to me. Troubled times are coming, and you know who that boy is. Until then, Master Mott, my thanks and my promise. Should I ever want a helm to frighten children, your place will be the first place I visit."

Ned walked away while Naruto handed Master Mott a scroll. "I'm commissioning you to make everything that is inside that scroll, no matter how long it takes, just send word to me when it's done."

Tobho Mott bowed while Naruto walked away from the shop.

Jory waited outside with their horses while Ned came up to him followed by Naruto. "Find anything, my lords?" Jory asked as Ned mounted up first, followed by Naruto.

"King Robert's bastard son."

* * *

- **Vaes Dothrak, Dothraki Sea, Essos** -

"You send this whore to give me commands?! I should have sent you back her head!" Viserys shouted as he threw Daenerys' handmaiden by her hair to the floor of Daenerys' tent.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi," cried the woman.

"Hush now, it's alright," said Daenerys before she turned to her other handmaiden. "Irri, take her and leave us."

After the two left, Daenerys turned her brother with frustration. "Why did you hit her?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me!" Viserys shouted in anger.

Daenerys sighed at her brother's attitude before she tried to reason with him. "I wasn't commanding you. I just wanted to invite you to supper."

"What's this?" Viserys asked as he picked up clothes made of leather from a table.

"It's a gift, I had it made for you," answered Daenerys while Viserys reacted with indignation.

"Dothraki rags?! You're going to dress me now? These stinks of manure! All of it!" Viserys yelled in frustration as threw the clothes and necklace made of Dothraki gold at her.

"Stop! Stop it!" She shouted.

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you?" He accused her as he seethed in anger. "Next you'll want to braid my hair."

"You've no right braid, you've won no victories yet," retorted Daenerys, and Viserys was consumed by anger, mixed with madness and slapped his sister.

"You do not talk back to me!"

She fell to the floor and he forced himself upon her to hit her again. "You are a horse lord's slut, and now you've awoken the Dragon!"

The Khaleesi shielded herself from the hand of her brother before she grabbed the golden necklace Viserys threw at her and struck him in the face with it which shocked him as he fell to the floor in pain, while Daenerys stood up to show her defiance of her brother. "I am the Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands."

She threatened him and Viserys left in shock.

In the shadows, a fly landed on a wooden pole behind Daenerys. _"Good… she's learning… I'm so sorry dear Rhaella, but your daughter must face this alone… for now at least."_

A clone disguised as a fly watched as Daenerys sat on the floor deep in thought, and there she was until night came.

Viserys was nowhere to be found since the afternoon altercation and by that time, Daenerys sat with Mormont in her tent as they discussed what happened earlier. "I hit him, I hit the Dragon."

Mormont shook his head as he answered. "Your brother Rhaegar was the Last Dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of the same."

"He is still true king," argued weakly by Daenerys.

"Truth now. Do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" Jorah asked before he added. "The Guardian would never allow that to happen."

"No," she answered straight. "But the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they are sewing Dragon banners and praying for his return."

"The common people pray for rain, health, and a summer that never end. They don't care what games the high lords play; that's why the Guardian protects them as best as he could, and that's why they love him more than any kings or queens or lords."

"What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked as she contemplated Jorah's words about the Guardian.

"Home," he answered truthfully.

"I pray for home too. My brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. They'll never take us home."

"They won't, but who knows, anything is possible, the Guardian has proven that one too many times. However, should the Dothraki land in Westeros… the Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms will burn them all, and all he will say is _Fire and Blood_."

"Fire and Blood?"

* * *

- **Tourney Grounds, King's Landing** -

Later, Sansa and Arya sat with Naruto in the stands as they waited for the joust to begin. The daughters of Eddard were excited and couldn't wait while Naruto kept quiet though he enjoys tournaments like this from time to time. King Robert sat above them with Queen Cersei and the royal family.

"I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" The drunk king shouted as the queen stood up and left in disgust.

Two riders came towards the king, the first one bears the sigil of House Arryn, Ser Hugh of the Vale. The other is Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain that Rides, and as some says, the Mad Dog of Tywin Lannister. He was one very tall, muscular man, and wore black armor and rode a black horse.

"Gods, who is that?" Sansa asked and Littlefinger, who is sitting on her right side while Naruto sat between the Stark sisters.

"Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain. The Hound's older brother." Baelish answered Sansa.

"And his opponent?" She asked him again.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire. Look how far he's come." Lord Baelish answered as they looked at the two knights.

"Yes, yes, enough of the bloody pomp. Have at it!" Robert told them, and the two riders went on their respective corners. A horn was blown as their squires gave them their shields and jousting lances. Then, they began to ride towards each other, during the first ride, the Mountain hit Ser Hugh, but no damage was done.

 _"Ser Hugh's armor isn't properly fastened…"_ Naruto thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes. _"This boy has no business riding in this company. No money, no squire, no one to help him with that armor. His gorget is not fastened properly."_

 _ **"And the Mountain probably noticed it already…"**_

 _"Of course, he did, that brute may be mad, but he knows these things."_

Then, the two riders immediately reset and charged at each other and this time, Ser Hugh, unfortunately, died a slow and painful death with the Mountain thrusting his lance forward and the wood splintered off and pierced Ser Hugh's throat, he fell off his horse, gasping, trying to breath, but nothing could be done, and he died as all rose in shock and horror.

Two squires then came up and dragged his body away, Naruto then comforted the two Stark sisters as he pulled both closer to him. Everyone just witnessed a murder, Robert knew it, Naruto knew it, and Sandor Clegane, the Hound and Gregor's younger brother, who is standing guard behind Prince Joffrey Baratheon knew it. Because Gregor Clegane would kill someone just for the sake of killing something.

"Has anybody told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound?" Littlefinger whispered to Sansa who shook her head, but Naruto spoke immediately quietly.

"Littlefinger, that's not a story for children." Baelish's gaze turned to him.

"So, you know," stated the Master of Coin.

"I am the Guardian of the Seven Kingdoms, it is my duty to know things to better protect the people of the realm, and I know things more than you would ever know. Now shut up and watch the tourney," said Naruto sternly, and, it silenced Littlefinger whose face was marred by a scowl.

 _"Not even a week back in this city that I've been trying to fix, and even more problems arise."_

 _ **"At least it hasn't smelled like shit,"**_ quipped Kurama.

 _"This city hasn't smelled like shit for years, I made sure of that. With the infrastructure projects I have going on, this city will be returned to its better days soon enough."_

 _ **"Can't wait for that,"**_ said Kurama, before he asked, _**"How're your orphanages? You still haven't checked them yet."**_

 _"Ah, my clones are doing their usual jobs, everything is going fine, the children will learn how to read, write, and speak properly, so I have high hopes for them to be the future of this city, besides, should anything happen to any of my establishments… heads will roll… ugh… I'm very tired… tired of all this shit, but we must go on I suppose…"_

 _ **"You know you're not, alone right?"**_

 _"Of course, I do, and I'm happy about that… I don't think I would survive in this world any second longer without any of you."_

 _ **"You have… ahem… waiting for you,"**_ said Kurama teasingly.

 _"Not now, Kurama,"_ said Naruto as the audience watched while the corpse of Ser Hugh was removed from the jousting grounds.

* * *

- **Tower of the Hand, Ned's Office: Sometime later** -

Eddard sat behind his desk while the tournament in his name went on as he read through the book that Jon Arryn read before he died, to find out what his predecessor searched for. However, a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts as the door opened and revealed Jory. "My Lord, Her Grace, the Queen."

Cersei walked in as Jory closed the door to guard.

"Your Grace," greeted Ned.

"You're missing your tournament," said the Queen as she sat on a chair opposite Eddard.

"Putting my name on it doesn't make it mine," replied the Hand.

"I thought we might put what happened on the Kingsroad behind us," she said, and Ned looked at her. "That ugliness with the wolves and forcing you to kill the beast was a little extreme. But sometimes we go to extremes where our children are concerned. How is Sansa?"

"She likes it here, she and Arya… mostly because the Lord Guardian is here," answered Ned while the Queen nodded to herself.

"They're the only Starks who does."

The Queen said but Eddard being as he is, went straight to ask the Queen. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you. What is it you and the Guardian hope to accomplish?" She asked, and Eddard knew immediately that the Queen had her agents watch him.

"The King called on me to serve him and the realm. And that's what I'll do until he tells me otherwise," said Eddard in seriousness, before he added. "And I'm sure you know our history… the Lord Guardian does what he has been doing for hundreds of years - to serve no king nor house, but safeguard those who are in need and the realm from threats within and without."

"Hmm. Well, you can't change the King, you can't help him. He'll do what he wants which is all he's ever done. You and the Guardian try your best to pick up the pieces."

"If that's my job, then so be it," said Ned as he stood up from his seat.

"You're just a soldier, aren't you? Take your orders and you carry on. Suppose it makes sense, your older brother was trained to lead, and you were trained to follow." Eddard was unamused and his grim eyes stared at the Queen.

"I was also trained to kill my enemies, Your Grace."

However, before Cersei replied, a new voice came from behind Eddard. "We were all trained to do something, after all, what are we if not for what we experienced?"

The two looked from the source and saw Naruto with his back leaned near the balcony of the Tower, with a large white and brown eagle perched on his raised arm as he caressed its beak.

"Eddard," he greeted the Hand before his gaze turned to the Queen. "Cersei."

He greeted them in a simple off-handed manner, and in the Queen's mind, 'disrespectful' by the look on her face, which Eddard paid no mind, he knew the Guardian has always greeted people like that, no matter what their station in life.

"Lord Guardian," the Queen greeted back as she withheld her contempt while Eddard nodded in greetings.

The Queen went for the door to leave, but before she opened it, she turned back to the Hand. "Lord Stark, my son Joffrey has expressed a desire to marry your daughter, Sansa."

Ned raised an eyebrow before he answered Cersei. "I see… I guess we'll have to talk to Sansa about that."

"She will say 'yes' I'm sure of it, but I've seen how she looks at the Lord Guardian here." Eddard prevented himself to release an uncharacteristic snort, whilst Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Queen in amusement.

"And how does she look at me, Queen _Baratheon_ , does she want to stab a sword through me, or does she just want to sleep on my shoulders?"

As she has not wanted to prolong this conversation, she opened the door to the surprised Jory and closed it loudly while her footsteps went further away, and now Naruto knew she was gone, he laughed loudly.

"Hahahaha! Did you see her face?"

Ned merely shook his head and sat back down on his chair while Naruto sent the eagle back to the air above King's Landing.

"She's watching us," said Ned as he turned serious again while Naruto nodded in agreement as he sat where Cersei sat.

"Of course, she does, that's what she does. Varys does it better though. And I'm the best at doing that, for that matter. But returning to what we were trying to find, here," he said, as he took out a letter from behind his sleeve and gave it to Ned, who accepted it with cautiousness.

"What is it?" He asked while Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Jon Arryn's letter."

Eddard gave Naruto one short look before he opened the letter and began to read, which he recognized as Jon's handwriting. And for few minutes, he remained silent as emotion vanished from his face, and afterward, he placed down the letter to his desk slowly and leaned back to his chair as his eyes showed shock and dread.

"Will you show it to Robert?"

Naruto's voice broke his thoughts and he stared at him for a moment before he let out a loud sigh.

"There will be war if I do."

Naruto stared at him for all time in silence for a few minutes.

"I know, and if there is to be war, I want to be prepared."

* * *

 **-** **Inn at the Crossroads, Riverlands** **-**

"Seven blessings to you, good folk!" Greeted a musician as he sat down next to Lady Stark who had a veil to cover her identity, while Ser Rodrik sat opposite her.

"And to you," replied Catelyn.

"Boy!" Ser Rodrik shouted to a servant. "Bread, meat, and beer. Quickly."

"Ah, good idea grandfather. I'm starving," said the musician. "A song while we wait or-?"

Ser Rodrik snorted while Cat shook her head. "I'd rather throw myself down a well."

Catelyn chuckled while the musician insisted. "Now, now, grandfather, this may be your last chance if you're heading North. The only music the Northerners know is the howling of wolves."

The man joked as the doors of the inn opened, to which revealed Tyrion Lannister alongside a few Lannister soldiers and a man of the Night's Watch, and Ser Rodrik lost the amused smile on his face as all turned towards the Lannister men. Ser Rodrik then turned his head down while Cat placed her veil closer to her face

"I'm sorry, My Lord. We're full up; every room," said the Innkeeper.

"My men can sleep in the stable," said Tyrion as the soldiers nodded. "As for myself, I don't require a large room."

"Truly, My Lord, we have nothing," insisted the Innkeeper while Tyrion walked in further the inn.

"Is there nothing I can do…" he started as he took a Gold Dragon from his pouch and held it up. "To remedy this?"

"You can have my room," a man said. He was tall with black hair that fell over, with eyes and stubble that matched his hair. He wore a black oiled ringmail over boiled leather, a mail coif, and there was a round steel halfhelm with a noseguard that sat on his table. A longsword was also sheathed on his side.

"Now there's a clever man," said Tyrion as he tossed the coin to the man.

"You can manage food, I trust?" Tyrion turned to the innkeeper who nodded. "Yoren, dine with me."

"Aye, My Lord," said the man of Night's Watch.

"My Lord of Lannister!" Exclaimed the musician as he turned to face Tyrion as he adjusted his instrument. "May I entertain you while you eat? I can sing of your father's victory at King's Landing!"

"Nothing would more likely ruin my supper," said Tyrion before he turned to his right and immediately recognized Catelyn.

"Lady Stark!" Tyrion exclaimed in surprise while the inn fell into silence as Catelyn drew a deep breath. "What an unexpected pleasure. I was sorry to have missed you at Winterfell."

"Lady Stark." The Innkeeper curtsied towards her while Catelyn looked at Tyrion as she stood.

"I was still Catelyn Tully the last time I stayed here," she paused as everyone stared at her. "You, Ser, is that the black bat of Harrenhal I see embroidered on your coat?"

A man stood and nodded. "It is, My Lady."

"And is Lady Whent a true and honest friend to my father, Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun?"

"She is," replied the man.

"The Red Stallion was always a welcome sight at Riverrun. My father counts Jonas Bracken amongst his oldest and most loyal bannermen."

"Our Lord is honoured by his trust," said another man.

"I envy your father and all his fine friends, Lady Stark, but I don't quite see the purpose of this," commented Tyrion was Catelyn looked at him for a moment before she turned away to another man.

"I know your sigil as well - the Twin Towers of Frey. How fairs your lord, Ser?" Cat asked the man of House Frey.

"Lord Walder is well, My Lady. He has asked your father for the honour of his presence on his 90th Nameday. He plans to take another wife," said the man.

"Huh," commented Tyrion as he thought of the old Walder Frey, while Catelyn walked towards him and pointed at him.

"This man came into my house as a guest, and there conspired to murder my son," said Catelyn while Tyrion's eyes widened as he was taken aback by the accusation of Lady Stark. "A boy of 10. In the name of King Robert and the good lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await the King's Justice."

The men that Lady Stark called drew their swords and pointed towards Tyrion who was confused, and shocked at his current and unexpected predicament, then, the doors of the Inn opened which revealed Naruto, who was a clone but nobody knew it, and everyone recognized him, not only from his cloak that bore his sigil - _an orange nine-tailed fox and a red three-headed dragon, combatant, on a per pale white and black field_ but from his unmistakable markings on his cheeks and his golden hair like that of Lannisters, but unruly.

"Men, put down your swords before you get yourselves hurt. My patience is shortening by the day, don't shorten it even more." His words were quiet but were heard by everybody, and they all felt the power behind that voice.

"But, My Lord Guardian," one of the men started, but a quick look from Naruto silenced him. They all remember the words that were said about him during the Greyjoy Rebellion, and they don't want to be on the receiving end of what the Ironborn received.

"Catelyn Stark," he said, and the woman in question lowered her head away from Naruto's gaze. "What did I tell you?"

She remained silent for a moment. "He had conspired to murder Bran; it was his dagger."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at the comment. _"What dagger?"_

"It wasn't, now, enough of this farce before it escalates into far more worse things, and I've got enough sources of headache at the moment, thank you very much," he said while all listened before he turned to Tyrion. "Tyrion, extend your stay in the North, in Winterfell for a time being, while I go and clear things ahead."

* * *

- **Tourney Grounds, King's Landing: The following day** -

Naruto walked with Ned towards the Tourney Grounds, amidst the banners the flew high, and horses that rested in the stables. It was a beautiful morning, and the altercation at the Crossroads Inn hasn't reached the ears of the Capital, except for Naruto, at the moment.

"A fine day to ride," voiced Naruto as his white cloak danced with the wind, and his green and brown attire melded with the surroundings.

"Aye," said Ned as they went in a tent with the Silent Sisters and Ser Barristan welcomed them.

"Does Ser Hugh have any family in the capital?" Asked Ned to the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Ser Barristan the Bold shook his head. "No. Lord Naruto and I stood vigil for him last night. He had no one else."

Eddard looked towards the armour of the deceased and notice something. "He'd never worn this armor before."

"Bad luck for him - going against the Mountain," said the veteran knight.

The Hand turned to Ser Barristan and asked him. "Who determines the draw?"

"All the knights draw straws, Ned," voiced Naruto and Barristan nodded.

"Aye. But who holds the straws?" Eddard rhetorically asked while the knight looked him. "You've done good work, sisters."

The Silent Sisters bowed as they continued to clean Ser Hugh's body for the funeral, and the three men left the tent, and Barristan's squire gave him his helm and secured his white cloak on his shoulders.

"Life is strange. Not so many years ago we fought as enemies at the Trident."

Ned smiled as the three walked. "I'm glad we never met on the field, Ser Barristan. As is my wife. I don't think the widow's life would suit her."

"Hmm. You're too modest. I've seen you cut down a dozen great knights," praised Barristan while Eddard smiled as they walked.

"My father once told me; you were the best he'd ever seen. I never knew the man to be wrong about matters of combat."

"I think everyone knows that the Lord Guardian here is the best in history," said Barristan while Naruto shook his head. "He was a fine man, your father. What the Mad King did to him was a terrible crime."

"And that lad-" Ned pointed behind them as they walked away. "He was a squire until a few months ago. How could he afford a new suit of armor?"

Barristan shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps Lord Arryn left him some money?"

"I hear the King wants to joust today." Barristan changed the topic while Ned shook his head.

"Yes, that will never happen."

"Too fat for his armor, the last time I remember," said Naruto while the two men with him chuckled in amusement, only the Lord Guardian can call the King whatever he wanted anytime and live to tell it. "Ah, I wish I was at the Trident on that day."

The two men looked at him as they walked, and they noticed his mood changed. "That reminds me, where were you during the last days of Robert's Rebellion?"

Barristan asked him and Naruto smiled before he answered. "With Rhaella, at Dragonstone, she was pregnant at the time."

Eddard looked down as they walked, he and Barristan remembered the Queen, she was a good woman, always mindful of her duty, and Barristan regretted to not have done anything for her when the Mad King raped her many times after he burned someone with Wildfire, for they were sworn to protect the King and his family, but not from him.

"I remember her crowning that fool Viserys when she heard Aerys, Rhaegar, Aegon died. Speaking of which, if things went a little different, Ser Jaime Lannister would not be _Kingslayer._ "

* * *

 **-** **Tourney Grounds: Later that day** -

Sansa sat between Naruto and Eddard in the stands as they watched the continuation of the Joust. She watched attentively while Naruto looked at Eddard.

"I thought the fat ass would be riding today," he said as he motioned to the King who sat above them with Barristan at his side.

Eddard chuckled while Sansa shook her head at Naruto's name for Robert. "No, I dissuaded him."

"Good, I'd hate to drag his fat ass from the ground if he rode today because I would have ridden as well," he replied while Ned looked amused as the Mountain rode down to the center platform and bowed towards the King and his family.

"Where's Arya?" Ned asked his eldest daughter.

"At her dancing lessons," she replied as they saw the opponent of Ser Gregor Clegane. "The Knight of the Flowers."

Ser Loras Tyrell of Highgarden rode towards them as he wore a silver ornate armor and handed a rose to Sansa. "Thank you, Ser Loras."

The Tyrell Knight then looked up towards Renly Baratheon and gave him a nod before he went up near the Mountain, whose horse began to react erratically, and Naruto shook his head before he rolled his eyes.

 _ **"That horse is in heat,"**_ said Kurama and Naruto agreed.

 _"Smart boy."_

 _ **"Still, what a cunt"**_ Naruto ignored the statement and focused back at the field while the two riders went towards their positions as they received their lances and shields.

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him," said Sansa as she grabbed her father's arm. "I can't watch."

"A hundred Gold Dragons on the Mountain," challenged Petyr to Renly who smirked.

"I'll take that bet," he replied.

"Now, what will I buy with a hundred Gold Dragons?" He said as some people looked at them. "A dozen barrels of Dornish wine? Or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys?"

"Or you can even buy a friend," said Renly in amusement.

"He's going to die," whispered Sansa in fear, as she did not want to see another murder on a tournament.

"Ser Loras rides well," assured Ned to his daughter.

The horn was sounded, and the two riders galloped toward one another, and due to the Mountain's erratic horse, he was unhorsed by Loras in one strike towards his shield, and the horse of Gregor also fell and destroyed a part of the fence. Behind them, the Hound gained a smile on his face.

"Such a shame, Littlefinger. It would have been so nice for you to have a friend," taunted Renly, but Baelish wasn't finished.

"And tell me, Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" Baelish pointedly said to Renly who lost his smile while Littlefinger sat back to his seat.

The crowd roared as Ser Loras rode towards the King to receive praise and glory.

"That mare was in heat," said Naruto while Sansa, Ned, and Baelish looked at him. "I can smell it from a mile away, quite crafty."

"Ser Loras would never do that, there's no honour in tricks," said Sansa towards him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No honour, but quite a bit of gold," said Baelish while Naruto snorted in agreement.

"Aye, I placed a 5,000 Gold Dragon bet for Loras to win earlier, and I guess I'll spend that gold for you, little bird," said Naruto to Sansa as he winked at her and she turned away with a small blush on her face.

The Mountain got back to his feet as anger consumed him for being embarrassed in front of many. "SWORD!" He angrily yelled, and his squire ran towards him and handed him his claymore. He gave the reins of the horse to his squire and unsheathed his sword before he decapitated his horse, which killed it immediately.

He then walked up towards Ser Loras and the crowd was stunned and was not able to react immediately as Gregor struck Loras who used his shield against the sword, but the strength of the Mountain was too much for Loras hold onto and he fell from his horse.

Yet, before anyone could react in action, Naruto, in his green tunic and brown trousers jumped from his seat block the Mountain's sword with his bare hands - one hand in fact, much to the crowd's shock and a little horror. The Mountain then tried to pull out his sword from Naruto's grasp, but he wasn't able to move it.

Then, Naruto pivoted to his right and kicked Gregor in the face which sent the man back to the ground a few feet away while the crowd was awed by the Lord Guardian's legendary skills. "Stand down, Clegane."

But the Mountain was undeterred and charged towards Naruto, so, he then unsheathed one of the two swords from his side. Its pommel depicted a head of roaring golden lion, while its grip was covered in red leather, and had a golden ornate crossguard, and everyone saw its blade possessed the rippling patterns only found from Valyrian steel swords.

The Mountain tried to cut off his head as he swung his blade sideward, but Naruto blocked it with the sword with one hand, then, no one expected it, the blade was engulfed by fire and the Mountain stepped back while the Hound gulped audibly as he watched the Guardian's blade covered in fire.

 _"I don't think I'd like to face this fucker in a fight any time soon,"_ thought Sandor as he watched his elder brother charged once more towards Naruto who flipped forward above the Mountain, which garnered another set of shock reactions, as then Naruto kicked the Mountain from behind which sent the brute to the ground.

And in a little show of brutality, Naruto stepped on the Mountain's neck with the brute's face turned towards the side while he held his flaming sword close to the Mountain's right cheek.

"I fought you before, back on Robert's Rebellion… and I took what made you a man, now, I'll take off half of your face."

The Hound saw what the Guardian was going to do, and another smile formed slowly on his face. Everyone saw it, the King saw it, Barristan, Eddard, Sansa, and all the spectators. Then, a pained scream from the Mountain was heard by all as they saw Naruto's flaming sword touch Gregor's face, and burned half of his face slowly.

"RAGHHHHH!"

"Naruto, enough!" Robert shouted as he stood from his chair, while Sansa and Eddard watched with full attention as Naruto burned Gregor's face for a few more seconds before he removed himself from Gregor who was knocked out at the pressure of Naruto's feet and the pain from the fire on his face.

The Lord Guardian looked at his work on the Mountain's face before he sheathed his sword as the flame vanished. He then looked up to the King who sighed, and he also noticed the Hound tried to hide a smile on his face but failed.

Ser Loras who watched the duel walked in awe on his face towards Naruto. "I owe you my life, My Lord Guardian."

"It was nothing, give my regards to your grandmother," he answered, then Loras grabbed Naruto's hand and held it up high as the crowd cheered at their Guardian. Sansa stood up in joy and clapped, and so did Renly, while Eddard shook his head with a smile, but clapped as well, because, for him, a small piece of justice was done.

The Hound clapped in the surprise of many, as did Robert, Barristan, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. Littlefinger was quiet though, as was Pycelle. All while the Mountain remained unconscious on the ground, with almost half of his face burned, but not still not as severe as the Hound's face, yet for Sandor, that felt good.

 _"This fucking Guardian… that was fucking great."_

That it was, but for some, they knew that Lord Tywin Lannister will not take this slight against him lightly, as Ser Gregor was his most important soldier, and just like that, the Wheel continued its eternal spin.

* * *

 **A/N: I think it was perfect to end it here, I'm looking forward in continuing this my way since Game of Thrones has already ended.**

 **Pairings: (Choose)**

 **Daenerys Targaryen? (Key to basically getting Essos under the Seven Kingdoms, starting from the Slaver's Bay)**

 **Arianne Martell? Plus, the Sand Snakes as paramours (lol) (Key to Dorne)**

 **Margaery Tyrell? (Key to the most fertile land - the Reach)**

 **Sansa Stark? (Key to the largest kingdom - the North)**

 **Harem? (If this is the case, there will be no more than 6)**

 **Plus, I will add someone who should be just in the history books: (Guess)**

 **Queen Rhaella Targaryen (Imagine her reaction to Naruto after learning what happened to her two youngest children; Viserys dying and Daenerys being the wife of a Dothraki Khal)**

 **Queen Visenya Targaryen (Heh, she's epic, enough said)**

 **Princess Daena Targaryen (What? She's defiant)**

 **Lady Ashara Dayne (Nothing about the Dayne's and their stories add up, so maybe we can make up more, or if Young Griff is in this story, she could be Septa Lemore, or whatever, too many possibilities that only differ in veracity)**

 **Princess Elia Martell (Naruto could have saved her and little Rhaenys, or even little Aegon, who knows, he's the Guardian, besides, he and the Mountain already fought before, that could be it)**

 **Shiera Seastar (Another mysterious character who no one knows what happened to after the year 211 AC; could be Quaithe who the TV show forgot)**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
